Begging for forgiveness
by LightningCard
Summary: 'What have you done' He looked around towards the crowd to see his own brother standing there. 'How could you just stab him'
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys :D well this is actually a story I had on my mind a long time and wrote it down a while ago, but didn't mind to finish the first chapter ^^'**

**Summary: 'What have you done?!' He looked around towards the crowd to see his own brother standing there. 'How could you just stab him?!'**

**(I know summary sucks not good with writing it ^^') **

**Parings: KaibaxYami (Kaiba's 25 and Yami's 23 ^^')**

**Warnings (this chapter): Blood, many blood and tears. (you maybe wanna grab some tissues?**

**Oh well let's just start the chapter!**

Court…

That one fatal word was the only thing on his mind. He really didn't mend for it to happen. It just did. He was drunk and couldn't think straight that time. He really didn't mean to hurt someone he loved. But… the alcohol took over his mind when he grabbed the knife. _All he heard were his lover's sobs, begs and that he had to calm down. But he didn't listen. It was like he was deaf. Well he could still hear everything, but just didn't listen to it. Then the most horrible thing happened. He just stabbed his lover in the stomach. Just then without any reason. He heard someone scream and felt that his boyfriend underneath him stopped with moving. The blade was still in his stomach and the wound started to bleed. The blood ran over his hands, onto his clothes. The sound of sirens… that was the only thing he heard when he realized what he had done. He shot up and looked down at his boyfriend. His eyes were closed and he was deathly pale. The huge blood paddle next to him reminded the older man what he had done. There was a knock on the door and someone asked to open it. After 5 more tries they broke the door down and ran inside. Paramedics immediately followed the police inside, towards the kitchen. The two frightened teenagers stared at the two adults in the kitchen. The police ran inside and they just paled at the sight before them. When they saw the man who caused this, they grabbed him from behind. Paramedics immediately ran to the fallen adult his hands, hair, stomach and legs already coiled in blood. They placed him on the stretcher, gently placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and ran towards the ambulance, screaming that they were losing him. One of the police men took the two frightened teenagers towards the living room and was checking them for any injuries. He sighed relieved when he found none._

'_What's going to happen with my brother? The one that had been… stabbed.' The boy with purple eyes asked scared, hoping for the safety of his brother._

'_He's going to the hospital. They're going to look if any of his organs are damaged.' The police man said as he kneeled down in front of the two kids._

'_And what about my brother?' The one with gray eyes asked. The man sighed._

'_The judge has to decide. He's going to court.' _

The man placed his cuffed hands over his face.

'_What have you done you idiot?!' _ He mentally asked. There was no way that he could safe himself from going to jail. All he could think of was if the boy died on the way to the hospital. He looked out of the window to see the gray sky. The rain started to fall, the sky looking sad. The gods must be really angry and sad right now. When he was taken away from his house, cuffed and all, he prayed the gods for forgiveness but he knew that was all in fane. They won't forgive him for what he had done. He listened to the cops, but only with half ear. He was begging the great gods of Egypt for forgiveness. He looked down at his hands and remembered the blood. Blood… there was so much blood. Those images would never leave his mind. They would always stay there as a memory. Those begging's of the adult on the ground. His cries, his pleads and his tears would never leave his mind. They would always stay there as… a horrible memory, a nightmare. The car pulled up on the highway, the way that would lead him to court. He watched as the cars flashed by and went on. He wished that he was home, on the couch with his boyfriend… who was now in the hospital. Maybe even dying. And what would his brother do without him. He heard him scream that night, begging him to stop. And the other boy… a lone tear trickled down his face. He had to face his destiny. A destiny he caused himself. He looked at his exposed upper left arm, revealing Ancient hieroglyphics. The Ancient Egyptian language. He sighed. He failed his promise to his love. They would protect each other and wouldn't harm each other. He broke the promise, their pact. Another tear followed and then another one. He cried silently, hoping that the cops wouldn't see him crying. He saw the building they were headed started to get in sight. He quickly cleaned his face when they stopped in front of the building. The cops leaded him inside. The room went quiet when he entered. Many faces turned to him. Some still even had tear tracks on them. He swallowed when to his horror he saw many familiar faces. They looked at him with sadness, anger, disbelief and betrayal. He was leaded towards his place in front of the crowd and faced the judges. He was placed beside his lawyer. The room was deathly quiet, waiting for the hearing to start. He looked to the other table to see the lawyer of once his boyfriend (at least that's what he thinks ^^') and towards the boy's little brother. He looked at him with disgust. The cops took the cuffs from his hands. The judge stood up and read:

'Hearing number 1045. Situation driving drunk and stabbing someone. Name suspect Seto Kaiba. Victim Yami Motou.'

**Okay this is one of it think many chapters. Kaiba kinda stabbed Yami when he was drunk. Why did Kaiba get drunk? Don't know… just keep the idea that he went to a party for his work and that he drank a little to much alcohol. Please leave a command and review. I would really appreciate it ^^' Please favorite this story and follow it if you want to know what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

_**Heey it's me again :D**_ _**missed me? Probably not! ;P**_

_**Yami and Kaiba: Where were you?!**_

_**Me: Oh oh, sorry was busy with school, work, family, holidays and other stories… and no Kaiba you may not kill me or I'll kill Yami in this story…**_

_**Yami: That's mean!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only the plot!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Awakening**_

Kaiba just stared at the ground when the judge said his name. He just wanned to get home like nothing happened with Yami waiting in the living room. But that wasn't going to happen, he just knew it.

'Mister Kaiba is here for driving reckless and stabbing someone, probably attempted to murder. Mister Andersen (Kaiba's lawyer) and mister Loid (Yami's lawyer). Mister Andersen, please begin.' The judge said. Michael Andersen stood up.

'Who do you want to step forward?' The judge asked.

'I want to step forward Yugi Mutou.' He said. Yugi quietly stood up and walked towards the seat next to the judge. He swore to tell the truth and waited.

'Yugi, what happened that night?' Michael asked.

'Well it started like this,' He began.

_Yami, Yugi and Mokuba were all in the living room. Yugi and Mokuba were playing a game while Yami was reading a book. Yami glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven at night._

'_What's taking Seto so long?' Mokuba said out loud. Yugi just shrugged and glanced back at their game. _

'_I agree normally it doesn't take him so long to come back from one of his party's.' Yami agreed with Mokuba. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. The front door opened and closed again._

'_Seto you're finally home!' Mokuba shouted happy. But his happy face disappeared as soon as it came when he saw that his brother, his 'big' brother, was drunk. He mumbled something and went towards the kitchen._

'_Yugi I don't like this.' Mokuba whispered._

'_Me neither, let's check if everything is okay there.' Mokuba nodded and followed Yugi towards the door. There was a crash and a scream. The door flung open and they paled at the sight. Yami was lying on the ground with Kaiba above him. Kaiba held a knife in his left hand._

'_Seto stop!' Mokuba shouted. He didn't listen, he didn't do anything. Then the fatal moment happened._

'H-he stabbed my brother in the stomach right before o-our eyes.' Yugi sobbed as he ended his story.

'Thank you Yugi, that was all I needed to know.' Michael said as Yugi walked back towards mister Loid.

'Mister Loid it's your turn.' The judge said as Nick Loid stood up.

'I call Mokuba Kaiba forward.' He said. He stood up from the crowd and sat down at the place Yugi just sat. He also swore to tell the truth.

'Mokuba, was the story that Yugi told everyone true?' He asked.

'Yes I saw it with my own eyes.' He whispered.

'And why do you think your brother did this?'

'I think because he was drunk and couldn't think straight.'

'Thank you Mokuba that's all I wanned to know.' Mokuba walked back towards his place.

'Alright, the judge has decided.'

'I say the suspect is guil-!' Before he could finish, Michael stood up.

'Please wait I found something interesting!' He shouted. Kaiba looked up to him.

'And what did you find then?' The judge asked. Michael showed him a paper.

'This is a pact Yami wrote a while ago. Just read it yourself.' He said and handed him the paper. The judge read it and showed it to the other judges. They nodded.

'Well it seems that you won't need to go to jail mister Kaiba.' He said. Kaiba's head shot up. Had he heard it right?

'In this letter Yami asked that if you ever had to go to court for something you had done to him, even trying to kill him, you wouldn't go to jail. You will get a punishment for driving drunk. You got lucky.' He said.

'This hearing is closed! Mister Kaiba may return home together with his family.' Everyone stood up. Once they were out of the door, everyone started to talk, curse and cry. Kaiba walked towards the taxi he had called.

'To the hospital please.' He said. The ride was quiet and seemed like it was going on forever. He walked inside the hospital after he asked where Yami was. He was in the intensive care in case something went wrong with him. Kaiba took a deep breath and walked inside. There he was, lying on his back, machines around him. He looked so small with all the IV's, machines and bandage. Kaiba knew that his knees couldn't hold him up much longer, so he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Yami's breathing were raspy coughs and pants. The oxygen mask was giving him air, but it seemed like he was barely taking some air in his abused lungs. The heart monitor beeped steady and slowly. Kaiba could feel the tears falling. He quickly wiped them away when the nurse came inside. She gave him a quick glance before turning to Yami. She injected him with something and said that they were vitamins.

'What's wrong with him?' She looked at Kaiba.

'I'm sorry to say this, but he barely made it. His organs are damaged. He's in a coma and won't wake up no matter what we do. If he stays for this much longer, we're just going to make the pain stop by plugging him out.' But before she knew it Kaiba grabbed her shirt.

'Don't you dare to do that. If you do I'll take you to court! He's strong enough to survive!' He shouted. She quickly nodded and walked out of the room.

'So you're in a coma?' He asked Yami with a sad voice. He sat down and carefully grabbed his hand. It felt a little cold. The doctors already said that he had to leave, but he didn't listen.

* * *

The next morning Yugi walked inside and his eyes widened when he saw that Kaiba had fallen asleep with his head on Yami's bed and his hand carefully lay over Yami's. He actually found the sight cute, but he had to wake him up.

'Kaiba wake up.' He said as he shook his shoulder.

'Yami it's way to early to wake up.' He mumbled. Yugi giggled.

'I'm not Yami, I'm Yugi idiot.' He said. Kaiba cracked an eye open, groaned and closed it again. Yugi shook him again and that was to much for him.

'Alright, alright I'm up.' He yawned as he sat upright. He cracked his back.

'Note to self Kaiba, never fall asleep in these kind of chairs, they're bad for your back.' He said to himself. Yugi just laughed.

'You've been here all night?' Yugi asked. Kaiba nodded. Yugi looked sad towards Yami.

'Nothing has changed yet isn't it?' He asked. Again Kaiba nodded.

'If it wasn't because of me we would all be sitting home, playing a game or something like that.' Kaiba answered. The nurse walked inside.

'Well I have to disinfect his stitches.' She said as she started to take of the bandage. Kaiba paled. Yami's stomach had now 4 large stitches, around the place _he _had stabbed him. The skin was literally fire red.

'Oh dear…' The nurse whispered. She placed a cream on Yami's stitched and washed her hands afterwards. She left the room.

'Well it seems that something is wrong.' Yugi said a little scared. Kaiba nodded again and looked towards the heart monitor. It beeped a little faster, but nothing dangerous. Actually, Yami looked like he was sleeping, which was kinda adorable. Oh how much Kaiba hoped that it was that. Yugi left to the bathroom and left Kaiba with Yami.

'Please love wake up…' He practically begged. He kissed the back of Yami's hand. Then he felt something. It felt like an hand on his cheek. He opened his teary eyes to indeed see an hand on his cheek. And on the back of the hand… was an IV.

'Yami?' He waited for a reaction. He waited for a few seconds when he heard soft words.

'I forgive you Seto…' His heart fell in his stomach. Yami forgave him? But why?! He had injured him and put him in the hospital with damaged organs. He looked up to see those crimson eyes opened a little. Yami's breathing became more easy, he took deeper breaths. Yugi gasped when he walked inside and ran to find a doctor. Just then Yami closed his eyes tight.

'Where does it hurt?' Kaiba asked.

'My stomach…' Came the whisper. Kaiba nodded and assured him that the doctor would come soon.

* * *

_**Finally done! I promise to try and upload my stories sooner! 'till then! And a happy new year! **_


End file.
